Forbidden Romance
by Seadancer
Summary: I am sorry to say that, this sorry was lost on my computer, and I won't be able to continue it. It's to hard to remember a whole chapter that was almost done. Sorry, please read my other works.
1. A Princess's Day

Title: Forbidden Romance  
  
Author: Heather  
  
E-mail: seadancer6@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga, everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime.  
  
[…text…] someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 1: A Princess's Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The sun rose over the earth and the light found its way into a window in a castle. The light shined on a silver comforter giving off a silver glow. The glow made the room look like the inside of a silver pearl. The girl who lied under the cover woke up to this shine every day and was always looking forward to being in this glimmer. She turned to her side, looking outside of the window, and saw a big blue pearl in the window. This big blue pearl is the beautiful Planet Earth. She also looked forward to seeing the blue planet every time she woke up.  
  
She got out of the bed and walked over to the window and just stared at the planet with her hands together like if she was praying. The Planet Earth has many beautiful things like the big oceans, the green forests, the many kinds of people who live there, and all the different kinds of animals. She wanted to go back, but her mother would never let her because there are rules that forbid them from going down to earth. The rules say that the people of the moon have a duty to protect the Silver Imperial Crystal. They also have to clear all the evil from the planet and watch and guide the people of earth on a good path. The people of the earth and moon must never have communication because the gods forbid this.  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open, and a cheerful voice ring out. "Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" It was Sailor Venus; she was always cheerful in the morning.  
  
Sailor Venus was a very cheerful young woman. Whenever she was with someone, she always tried to make him or her happy. With her long blonde hair and blue eyes, she sometimes looked like the Goddess of Love herself. Sailor Venus was one of her best friends and the leader of the four Sailor Warriors that protect her.  
  
"Good morning Venus, yes I slept fine, thank you," the princess said back while still looking out the window.  
  
Sailor Venus stood at the door watching her princess, then for a second the princess looks like the Moon Goddess Selene. Mostly because of her long silver hair, that comes ways below the ankles and her sky blue eyes. The only thing that does keep people from thinking that she is the Moon Goddess is her golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Sailor Venus always found her princess looking outside the window in the morning, looking at the Earth, Sailor Venus understands why but she cannot help her friend but just feel sorry for her. She shied, closed the door behind her, and continued into the room and her duties, "Let's get you dress, ok," Sailor Venus walked over to the closet and started to put together the princess's clothes and put them on the bed.  
  
The Princess walked over to the bed and got dressed. She put on a long white dress that made her figure come out. It had ruffled straps on her arms just below the shoulders. "So, where is everyone, why is it that you are the only one to see me this morning?" she asked with a curious voice.  
  
"They are all doing things, but I think Sailor Mercury is coming," Sailor Venus said while helping the princess.  
  
"Oh," was the only thing the princess said.  
  
Then the door opened slowly and a blue haired girl walked into the room. It was Sailor Mercury. With her short hair she sometimes looked like a boy. However, with her high IQ of 300, she is the brain of the team. She was a very quiet young woman but when she had something to say, she said it. Sailor Mercury like Venus was her best friend and one of the Sailor Warriors that protected her. "Good morning Princess Serenity," she said while walking up with a tray of food.  
  
"Good morning Mercury," Serenity said with a smile and a hungry voice.  
  
"Princess, can you sit here so I can do your hair, you can eat after I am done," Venus pointed to a chair. The chair was in front of a mirror, with a table full of perfumes and jewelry.  
  
"Ok," Serenity walked over, sat down in the chair, and watched as Sailor Venus started to put her hair into two buns with pigtail coming down. Sometimes people say that her hair looked funny, but they would never laugh because it is the royal hairstyle and it would hurt her feelings.  
  
"So Mercury, what do I have to do today?" Serenity asked with an unhappy voice. She hoped that she will say nothing because she would like to have some time to herself. However, she knows she could not because she was the only heir to Silver Millennium and she had things to learn.  
  
"First, there are some things I need to teach you, second you have a fire reading with Sailor Mars, and your mother approved you getting a cooking lesson from Sailor Jupiter. Then your mother would like to talk with you about something; I do not know what. After that, come back to me so I can continue your lesson," Mercury said answering the princess's question.  
  
"Do I ever get to have time to be by myself?" the princess said with a tried voice. She then put her jewelry on: a bracelet, earrings, and a ring her mother gave her. She then picked up a tiny box and took out two hairpins with three little white pearls on them. She put them in her hair just above the bangs.  
  
[I wish just for once that I could be myself, just for a little while,] Serenity thought to herself.  
  
"No, you have so many things to do being the supreme princess of the solar system and all," Sailor Mercury said taking Serenity out of her thoughts.  
  
"I know that but can't I just think about it and wish it," Serenity said to her friends in a sad voice. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury just looked at each other.  
  
Sailor Venus put the last pin to Serenity's hair, "All done," she said while putting the comb back on the table.  
  
Serenity looked up and saw two buns on her head. She looked past herself and saw two smiling faces behind her. She got up, turned around, and looked at her friends, then through the window at the blue planet and back at them. "Okay, let's eat and then get going," she said to her friends with a smile. She walked over to the table and started to eat.  
  
After Serenity was done they turn to the door and walked out; she followed but stopped at the door, looked back through the window at Earth and sighed, and then continued out the door.  
  
She walked down a white marble hallway to a blue looking door. Sailor Venus opened the door and walked in, Sailor Mercury followed her. The door opened to a medium size room with a table with many books stacked on top. The room rather looked like a library but smaller. However, this room was for studying.  
  
Sailor Venus walked over to a chair and picked up a book and started to read. Sailor Mercury walked over to the table, she points to a chair and then sits down is another chair. Princess Serenity walks over to the chair and sits down too. Sailor Mercury starts to talk about different subjects. Princess Serenity listens but she is not too fond of the topics Sailor Mercury is talking about because they bored her.  
  
After a few hours, the teaching lesson is done and the Princess has to go to a reading with Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus and the Princess leave the room and Sailor Mercury stays behind to study some more. They walk down a hallway until they get to a red door that has the symbol of Mars on it; this room leads to Sailor Mars's chambers.  
  
They open the door and see Sailor Mars sitting in front of a fire. Sailors Mars is very spiritual, and not easily angered young woman. However, when they think of a warrior of Mars, they think a war-like person. She has long black hair like the darkest night and purple eyes like the night sky. Most people would think that Sailor Mars reads tarot cards, but when they hear that she reads fire, they find this unusual for a spiritual person like her. However, this is not just any normal fire, but the sacred fire of mars, which only she can call upon. Sailor Mars can see the future, past, or present in the fire and today she is going to read the fire for Princess Serenity. However, Mars too is a Sailor Warrior who protects the Princess and Sailor Mars is one of Serenity's friends.  
  
Sailor Venus and the Princess walk up behind her and sit down. Sailor Mars turns around and smiles at Venus and the Princess, then turns back to the fire. She sits there in front of the fire with her hands together. Then the fire blazes high than dies. Mars's eyes open fast, like if she was in shook. She stares at the coals for some time. "What did you see?" Princess Serenity's voice comes out, breaking Mars's thoughts.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Sailor Mars answers with a weary voice.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," said Princess Serenity.  
  
"Well, I did not see anything this time, so why don't you just go and see Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mars says in an angry voice. Mars gets up and walks over to the window, then folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Sailor Venus helps Princess Serenity up and escorts her out of the room. However, Venus does not leave the room; she walks over to Mars and puts a hand on her shoulder. "What did you see, please tell me, I need to know," she asks with a calm voice.  
  
Sailor Mars looks at her friend with sad eyes, "I saw our princess in pain, so much pain," than tears came down her face. "She was sad and in pain," she puts her head on Venus's shoulder.  
  
Venus puts her arms around her friend; she has never seen Mars so upset, "What could be so bad that makes you so upset? Do you know what makes her sad and in pain?" she asks with a comforting voice.  
  
Sailor Mars just shakes her head.  
  
Sailor Venus holds her friend for a few minutes then picks up Mars's chin, "Don't worry we will look after her, so nothing can cause her to be in pain, okay," she said with confidence in her voice.  
  
Mars's eyes widen with hope; "We will protect her." She gives Venus another hug, "Thank you; I almost forgot what it means to be a Sailor Warrior."  
  
"I know that is why I am the leader because I know what to say and I will always try to make it happen no madder what," Sailor Venus said while putting her chin up. They then started to laugh which did them both good.  
  
"I will read the fire again, because I want to be sure," Sailor Mars walks over to the fire and starts to meditate again. The fire returns.  
  
Sailor Venus walks over to the door then stops and looks back, "That would be a good idea, will you be all right?" she said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I think so; thank you," Sailor Mars said without looking back.  
  
Sailor Venus smiles at Mar's back, then opens the door and walks out. Sailor Mars turns to the door and smile, then turns back to the fire.  
  
Princess Serenity was standing at the window looking at the Earth again when Sailor Venus came out. "So, what did you two talk about?" she said while turning around.  
  
"Nothing, lets go to the kitchen; Sailor Jupiter is wanting for us," then Sailor Venus starts to head down the hallway.  
  
Serenity looks at her shrugging her shoulders, and then follows her to the kitchen. Sailor Venus walks up to a door then opens it and it opens to a large kitchen.  
  
They find Sailor Jupiter with a cookbook, apron, and flour all over her. She looks up, then gives a smile, "Hello, Princess, Venus; how are you doing today? I am having some trouble with this recipe."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Sailor Venus said while putting her hands on her hip.  
  
Sailor Jupiter laughs, "I guess so." She looks back down at the book. Sailor Jupiter is the practical minded Warrior and she is independent and strong willed. With her bright red hair that matches her personality and her eyes that are green like her suit.  
  
"What are you trying to make?" Princess Serenity asks with hunger in her eyes.  
  
"I am making moon cakes and do not touch anything," Jupiter said while tapping the Princess's hand away with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Well can I help, I am here for a cooking lesson," Serenity said while folding her arms in front of her and giving an angry look.  
  
"I am sorry but today I can't, I have a lot of moon cakes to cook," Jupiter said while putting something into the bowl in front of her.  
  
"How many do you have to make and why?" the Princess asks with curiosity.  
  
"Well," she looks back at a table that looks like it has a dozen cakes on it. "I think another two dozen and I will have enough and they are for that party your mother is planning." She starts to stir the bowl. Then after a few stirs, she pours the batter into a pan. She takes the pan and puts it into an oven. "Well, I better finish this one," she walks over to a pan that is sitting next to the flower. She starts to put what looks like white frosting on the cake.  
  
"Well, we better leave you to your work. Come Princess, we have to go see the Queen," Sailor Venus taps the Princess on her shoulder than walks to the door.  
  
The Princess turns to the door but stops "Isn't the party a week and half away so why are you doing this now?" she asks over her shoulder, then turns to face Jupiter.  
  
"Some of this is for desert after tonight's dinner and I just wanted to get it out of the way," she said while finishing the cake and putting it next to the others on the table behind her. "Do not worry they will be fresh for the party." She then gives the Princess a thumb's up and starts to put together another batter.  
  
Princess Serenity smiles then heads out the door. Sailor Venus is leaning on the wall next to the door when she comes out. Venus has her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
"Well, can we go now," she straightens and walks down the hallway they just came from.  
  
Serenity just shakes her head and than follows her down the hallway. They walk for a while and Serenity stops to look out the window at the Earth and thinks [I want to go to it again,] then continues down the hallway.  
  
They finally come to a pair of golden double doors with all the cycles of the moon on it. Sailor Venus opens the doors to a large room with columns going down in two rows. At the end of the rows they see Sailor Mars, a dark hair woman in a yellow outfit, two fairies, and her mother sitting in a chair in front of them. Princess Serenity walks down the hall to her mother.  
  
Her mother, Queen Serenity has silver hair like her daughter, and violet eyes. She wears a long white dress that goes down to the floor; it has no straps, and she also has a golden crescent moon in the front like a broach. The Queen has a gold crescent moon on her forehead too.  
  
"Good morning Serenity," the Queen stands, and then gives her daughter a hug. "I would like you to meet someone, Princess Serenity meet Luna." The Queen's hand points to a black haired petite woman with the same hairstyle just doubled but with it down also and blue eyes. She also has a gold crescent moon on her forehead. She is wearing a yellow petite dress, with black lining, and a crescent moon nickels.  
  
Luna bows "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness," she says still bowing.  
  
"Luna is from the planet Mau and she will be your guardian and mentor," Queen Serenity says to her daughter.  
  
"I swear to never leave your side," Luna says standing up.  
  
"Thank you, but mother, I cannot have this person with me everywhere I go," Serenity protests. She than crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
  
The Queen just smiles at her unexacting daughter, "Luna if you please." Then a glow surrounds Luna and the glow slowly goes down and there was a black cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
The Princess stands there with her mouth open; she then bends down to the cat, "Luna?" was all she could say.  
  
"Yes it is I, Luna."  
  
Serenity jumps back with surprise, "Oh my god, the cat can talk," she said aloud.  
  
The Queen just laughs and so does Luna "Yes dear it's Luna; this is the form she will be taking with us."  
  
"Will this be alright for you, your highness," Luna says to Serenity. Luna walks up to the Princess feet and sits down.  
  
Serenity bends down and picks up the cat "Call me … Serenity," than she starts to cuddle the cat. Luna starts to purr back and everyone starts to laugh again. Everyone just watches the happy pair.  
  
Then Serenity sees the two fairies each holding a single black feather in one of their hands. Both of them have black hair much like Sailor Mars, but one is wearing a dark blue outfit, the other a dark red one and they both have a black star on their chests. She looks at them with a curious look, "Who are they?" she asks no one. Then she looks at her mother.  
  
"This is Phobos and Deimos; they are from the planet Coronis. They are here to be Sailor Mars's partners and they will protect and train her in her growing meditation skills," the Queen answers her daughter. She then sets back down in the chair behind her.  
  
"It looks like today we both get people to look after us," Sailor Mars says to the Princess.  
  
"Like Luna is they going to turn into cats?" the Princess asks her mother, and then she puts Luna on the ground.  
  
"No, go ahead and show them," the Queen says to the small girls. Like Luna, they too started to glow and after the glowing died, they saw two black crows where the little girls were.  
  
"Oh my god," came Sailor Mars, her mouth falls open. She bends down to them, "Phobos, Deimos, is that you?" she asked the crows. The crows shack their heads up and down. "Can't they talk like Luna does?" Sailor Mars asks the Queen.  
  
"No, for some reason they can't and we haven't figured it out yet, but if they have something important to say they will turn back and say it," the Queen replies. The Queen put her hand to her head like if she had a headache. "Sailor Venus, Mars you can go now," said the Queen. They bowed, then left, and the crows followed. The Queen looks at the Princess, "Serenity, I was thinking that you should be getting married."  
  
"But mother I don't love anyone, how can I get married?" Serenity says with a disagreeing voice. She then crossed her arms in front of her with a mad face.  
  
"Please don't give me that face, you need to get married for the good of the Kingdom," she pauses. She closes her eye and continues, "And don't give me you can't. I will look to see if there are any good suitors," she pauses again. She then opens her eyes, and sees a sad look on the Princess; she sighs, "Ok, if you can find someone by the party you don't have to get married if you don't want to."  
  
Serenity runs to her mother and gives her a big hug, "Thank you mother," she says happily. She then walks to Luna, picks her up and starts to leaves.  
  
"Serenity," the Queen said.  
  
Serenity turns, "Yes, mother."  
  
"Can you leave Luna I need to talk to her?" the Queen says while standing.  
  
"Ok," then the princess put Luna down and leave the room.  
  
"Come here Luna," then the Queen walks around the throne to a white door with a shining moon carved on it. She touches the door very lightly and then it opens. "This is our shine, the center of the Moon Castle…" the door opens to a room made of white marble with a tower in the middle. "It is called The Prayer room…" the Queen then points to a tower, "and that is the Crystal Tower…our column of prayer…" She then turns to Luna, "If anything ever happens to this world or our loved ones… We must pray to that tower… Then this planet would protect us. Our Moon would protect us. Do you understand Luna?" the Queen finishes. "I am telling you this so if something happens you can help protect the ones we love; manly the Princess Serenity."  
  
Luna nods her head.  
  
"Good, now go to your mistress."  
  
Luna then runs out of the Prayer room. The Queen stays where she is looking after Luna, but there is a sad look on her face. [I just prey you never have too.]  
  
When Luna leaves the throne room, she finds just Sailor Venus and the princess wanting for her. Sailor Venus is saying something to the Princess, "I am glad you like Luna and it looks like Luna likes you too," she says smiling.  
  
"Yes, me too," the Princess answers.  
  
Luna smiles with the Princess answer and then jumps to Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Luna you're back," the princess says surprised.  
  
"So what did you talk about with the Queen," asks Venus.  
  
"Nothing, you probably need to know about," Luna says back.  
  
"Why you, how dare you talk to me like that. I am the leader of the Sailor Warrior's" Venus says angrily.  
  
Princess Serenity just laughs. "Now, please don't fight you two," then she rubs Luna's head. She looks up at the window, and sees the Earth. "Before we go back to Mercury, can we go see the gardens, it looks so pretty outside in the dome and if I am going to study I would like to have some time to relax first," the Princess asks.  
  
Sailor Venus looks at her with a sad face because she knows how her friend does not have anytime for herself. "Ok, but only for a little while because Mercury is waiting for us," answering with a sad voice.  
  
Princess Serenity looks down from the window and looks at Venus, "Thank you," she said in a quiet voice. Then she puts Luna down on the ground, "Luna, please don't tell mother, ok."  
  
Luna puts her head down, with a sad look.  
  
"Please Luna, I need a break, even just for a little while," she peels to her new friend.  
  
The cat looks at her new mistress, "I won't tell, I will even go to your room and wait for you if you wish."  
  
Serenity smiles, "Can you go tell Sailor Mercury I am going to be late," she say's to her friend.  
  
Luna nods and runs to the room were Mercury is. Serenity watches Luna runs down the hallway and wonders how someone like her can be a guardian, and how she became her guardian. In her mind, she feels she does not need a guardian. However, she cannot say this to her mother. Luna seems like a nice person even if she can turn into a cat or human, she thinks they will grow to know each other.  
  
"Well, are we going?" Sailor Venus's voice came from behind.  
  
Serenity turns around and sees Venus standing behind her with her arms cross in front of her. She smiles and then walks pass her. They came to a doorway that leads to a big garden fall of flowers.  
  
The garden has different kinds of flowers like Moon daisies; they are call this because they give off a white glow like if they are small moons and you can only find them on the moon. In addition to the Moon Daisy, there is a blue-green flower call Earthling, the reason this flower is call Earthling is because it looks like the Earth. You can also find many flowers from Earth. However, there is one flower that Serenity likes a lot and that is the Red Rose. Even if they cannot make communication, they still go down to Earth sometimes to get these flowers. Mostly because the moon cannot grow its own flowers besides the two they have. They go down to get dirt, and plant them in this garden just for the royalty. A dome comes over the whole castle. In the dome it is lush and green, with a fresh wind that blows through it, but it is all-fake.  
  
Serenity walks over to a bench and sits down. "Venus, can I be alone for a few minutes?" Serenity says to Venus without turning around. Sailor Venus leaves her princess to her thoughts. Serenity looks up at the sky and sees many stars twinkling above her. She looks down to the horizon and sees the Earth, big and beautiful.  
  
[I want to go again,] she thinks to herself. "I want to fell the real wind…" She sighs, and then a determined look forms on her face. "I am going again, and no one will stop me," she says aloud then gets up from her bench. She walks forward then stops and then closes her eyes. Then her crescent moon on her forehead starts to grow. Then a faint glow starts to surround her.  
  
Sailor Venus suddenly sees the faint glow, and realized it was coming from where the Princess was. She runs over and finds the Princess gone. "Serenity, Serenity where are you?" she yells. She then looks at the Earth; [She wouldn't, would she?] She thinks to herself. "Serenity," she yells at the Earth. 


	2. The Prince's Ambition

Title: Forbidden Romance  
  
Author: Heather  
  
E-mail: seadancer6@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga, everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime.  
  
[…text…] someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 2: The Prince's Ambition  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The sun is at the highest it can be, and the light is shinning down on a castle next to a large beautiful ocean. With the sun shinning off the ocean it looks like millions of stars have fallen from the heavens.  
  
As a prince strolls down the hallways in his castle he comes to a corner and hears two servants talking, "So, did you hear what Priam the gardener said?"  
  
"No, what did he say this time?" asks the young servant.  
  
"Well, he clams that he saw the Moon Goddess Selene," answers the older servant.  
  
"Oh my, do you believe him?"  
  
"No, Priam is just so old, that his eyes must be going bad, because everyone knows that the Moon Goddess Selene is just a myth."  
  
"You're right, he probably just imagined it."  
  
"Excuse me, but were can I find this gardener Priam you were talking about?" interrupted the prince.  
  
"Princess Endymion," said the surprised servant, then went down to her knees and continued, "Yes, he is probably in the hedge garden."  
  
The Prince looked around then said, "Thank you," then runs off.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" asked the younger servant.  
  
"I don't know, but I think he heard me talking about Selene," said the still surprised older servant.  
  
"Do you think that is why he wanted to talk to Priam?"  
  
"Probably, but I didn't think he believed in though myths," she answered back. Then they went on with their duties, afraid that they might get caught not working.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prince Endymion runs to a doorway that opens to a large hedge garden. He walks around looking for the gardener. [I wonder if he did see the Goddess Selene,] he thinks to himself. [People probably think I am going crazy, asking question about Selene. All I want is to know the truth.]  
  
He walked around for about an hour before he found the gardener Priam. He was cutting a hedge when Endymion walked up. "Excuse me, but I won't be Priam, would you," he asked the old man.  
  
The gardener looks up from his cutting and when he sees who is talking to him he goes down to his knees, "I am sorry, your highness I didn't know it was you."  
  
Endymion shook his head and took the man by his arm and said, "Please get up, you don't need to do that, you are too old to bow anyway."  
  
The gardener got up with the Prince's help and said, "Yes sir, I am Priam, did you need something?"  
  
"Yes, I heard that you saw the Moon Goddess Selene, I was wondering if you can tell me where and when you saw her," said the prince.  
  
Priam gives the Prince an odd look and shakes it off. "Yes your highness, I did. I saw her in the rose garden last night." the gardener said while rubbing the back of his head. Then he looks up, "Why your highness?"  
  
"Please don't worry why, one more thing, at what time did you see her." He says with a suspicious voice.  
  
"Well, I think it was about when the moon rose up, but when she saw me she vanished in a glowing ball of white light," the gardener answers.  
  
"A glowing ball of light…" the Prince whisper to himself.  
  
"Did you say something, your highness?"  
  
"No, but can you tell me what she looked like?" the prince asked.  
  
"All I can remember is the light and…" the gardener put his hand to his chin like if he was thinking.  
  
"And, and what?" the prince asked more excised.  
  
"Well, I think I saw some silver hair but I could me mistaking," the gardener final finished.  
  
"Okay, do you know where in the rose garden that you saw her?" the prince asked more calmly.  
  
"I think near the back, right before the forest," the gardener answered.  
  
"Thank you and don't tell anyone that we had this conversation."  
  
"Don't worry prince; I know how to keep a secret. Besides, I don't think anyone would believe me, and may I ask a question?" said the gardener.  
  
"No I don't mind, what is your question?" answered the prince.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so curious about the Moon Goddess Selene?" asked the gardener with a suspicious voice.  
  
"Well, mostly because of my mother the Queen, I hope that answers your question, I have to go, have a good day Priam the gardener," answered Prince Endymion.  
  
Priam gave the Prince a surprised look, then shook himself out of it. "Yes thank you my prince and you don't have to say "the gardener", just Priam is just fine for me. Have a good day too my Prince, bye," the gardener said back.  
  
The Princes nods his head to the gardener and walks away thinking about the Moon Goddess. [Just like what mother said silver hair, and a glow. Is the Goddess really real, did you see her mother? I wish I knew, but I am going to find out, because it's a full moon tonight too,] he thinks to himself. As he walks in the garden he stops at the white roses. He picks one and brings it to his nose and takes in the smell. The smell reminds him of his mother; she always had a bouquet of white roses in her room, so she always smelled like it. She told him about the Moon Goddess once when he was a boy.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Mommy; Mommy," yelled a boy.  
  
The woman he was yelling at stopped and turned around to see a boy with midnight colored hair and big deep blue eyes running towards her, she smiled when she saw him, then she went down to her knees and opened her arms. The boy then ran into his mother's open arms.  
  
"Endymion, what are you doing out of bed?" she said to the boy in her arms. "You do know it is past your bed time."  
  
"Yes, mommy I know, but I was scared," the little Endymion said quietly to his mother, like if he was embarrassed.  
  
She smiled at the boy, for she can't believe that her son was scared of something. "What are you scared of Endymion?" she said while rubbing the back of the boy in hopes to calm him down.  
  
"I am scared of the darkness, it is too dark in my room," the little Endymion said with his face in his mother's chest. "I am afraid that the darkness will eat me."  
  
She smiled again at the boy, "Don't worry Endymion I will make the darkness go away, so it won't eat you," she took the boy's hand and walked back to his room.  
  
The boy looked up at his mother with scared eyes, "How are you going to make the darkness go away?"  
  
The Queen looked down at her son with a smile; "I will get the aid from the moon."  
  
As they approached the door the boy grabbed his mothers arm, for he didn't want to go back into his dark and lonely room.  
  
The Queen opened the door to a medium size room with a fireplace, a large window with curtains; through the curtains you could see a glow, and a large bed. She guided her son to the bed and put him in it.  
  
"Mommy, how are you going to get the moon's help?" the boy said from under his covers. Even with his mother there he was still scared because he knew that she was not going to stay with him.  
  
The Queen looked over at the curtains covering the large windows; she then got up and walked over to them. She opened the curtains and moonlight poured in on the room filling it with a white light. She looked over at her son and saw his eyes light up with the moonlight, and there was no sign of fear in his eyes like before.  
  
She walked back to the bed and sat down. "Endymion, do you know the story of the Moon Goddess Selene?" She asked as she tucked her son back into the bed again.  
  
"Selene, who is she?" the little Endymion said with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"She is a beautiful Goddess that lives on the moon. She protects everyone on Earth. Her power is everything that is light," she answered while looking at the light coming from the window.  
  
"Mommy, what does the Moon Goddess look like and have you seen her before?"  
  
She looked back at her son, "Yes, I have seen her before. I saw her before you were born. She had long silver hair and there was this warm white light that surrounded her when she appeared before me and when she disappeared it was the same warm white light around her," she looked back at the moons light, "she glowed like the moon, like if she was the moon." She then looked back at her son; "Do you believe me?"  
  
The boy looked into his mothers eyes, there was a warm glow coming from them, like he didn't have to be afraid if he ever saw the Moon Goddess, "Yes, I believe you." He then saw his mother give a shy of relief, "Mother, why do you need me to believe you?"  
  
"No one would, not even your father."  
  
"But why?" he asked with a sad voice.  
  
"I don't know…… You should get some sleep," she then leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
  
As the little prince watched his mother leave the room, he didn't feel so afraid to be in his room anymore. After she closed the door he looked over at the window were the moonlight was coming in, and wondered if he would ever see this Goddess.  
  
The next day the King went up to his son's room. His son was studying at the table in his room. "Endymion, I have some terrible news."  
  
The little prince looked up from his book, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Earlier today while riding her horse; your mother fell," the King said with a sad voice.  
  
"Is she ok," little Endymion said with a concern voice.  
  
"No," was all he answered, but he had a sad face.  
  
The little Prince looks up at his father face and saw what his father was trying to tell him, that his mother was dead. He then looked down with tears coming down his face. He then felt his fathers hand on his shoulder.  
  
After that day Endymion used his free time to prove that his mother was right about the Moon Goddess Selena, and that his mother really did see her.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Endymion grips the white rose tightly, so tightly that is makes his hand bleed. The blood runs down the stem and slowly drips to the ground. [Don't worry mother, I will prove that you saw the Moon Goddess.] 


	3. The Meeting

Title: Forbidden Romance  
  
Author: Heather  
  
E-mail: seadancer6@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the manga; everyone knows who does; Naoko, and the people who own the anime.  
  
Author note: Well, here is chapter 3, I had it done before, I just had to get it ready and make sure it's ready, if there is still mistakes in it; sorry. I am working on Chapter 4, but it is coming along slow, I will work on it as fast as I can. Thank you for your time and your reviews.  
  
[…text…] someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As the sun slowly sets on the horizon there is a painting of color: red, yellow, orange, and blue. It almost looks like as if a painter walked up to the sky and painted the sunset, but the thing that makes it so beautiful is that the color is shinning off the ocean where the sun meets the horizon; it almost looks like if there is two sunsets. However, there is only one person who is witnessing this beautiful scene in the sky, and this person is seeing it through a window from their dinner table, so they cannot see the full scene.  
  
"Endymion… Endymion," yells a male voice.  
  
Endymion looks away from the beautiful scene in front of him to find that it is his father's voice calling his name. "Yes father, did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, I was asking you if you were asking questions again about the Moon Goddess again," the King says in an upset voice. He has been worrying about his son every since his mother died because Endymion took up interest in the Moon Goddess, much like is departed wife.  
  
"Yes, I was…… Why?" Endymion says in an uncaring voice, and then looks back at the scene through the window, the sun is going down and the color is fading. Endymion then felt upset because he doesn't like it when his father gets into his business.  
  
"Endymion, I think you should give up on the Goddess Selene, even if you find the truth it won't bring back your mother," the King says in a caring voice.  
  
Endymion closes his eyes and puts his head down in silence, he stays that way for a while, and then he picks up his head and looks out side the window. The sun has gone down and the color he saw fading is gone too, all that is left is the dark sky and stars that are starting to wake up. He knows the moon will begin its journey across the sky in a few hours, and he will be at the rose garden waiting for her. "I know father, I just want to know," he then looks at his father, "…for her."  
  
The King just stares at his son, wondering what is going through his sons mind, and then he goes back to his food because he knows that when his son has set his mind to something that is it, he won't change it. Much like him and that makes him very proud, because he knows that Endymion will be a good King when it is his time.  
  
Then a young man with shoulder length white hair much like snow, steel gray eyes, and with a single diamond glittering coldly from one ear walks into the room, "Good evening King Latinus; Prince Endymion."  
  
"Good evening, Kunzite, well you please join us, and how was your trip?" asks the King and motions for a plate of food for his lead general.  
  
Kunzite sits across from Endymion. A servant walks up with a plate of food: delicious meat, corn, and some bread. "Thank you," Kunzite says to the servant. "My journey went well, and I talked to the other generals," he answers his King.  
  
"How are Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite?" asks Endymion.  
  
"They are doing well and they miss you, they wish they could be here but they have to finish checking their Divisions," Kunzite answers, and then takes in some of the food in front of him. He then makes a very satisfied face, while he eats the food.  
  
"That is good to hear and how long do they think they well be?" Endymion says back, then he too goes back to his food, which is now cold, but he is not going to waste it so he eats it anyway.  
  
"They don't know, but they will finish as so as they can. So, what has been going here?" asks Kunzite for he has been gone for about four mouths, checking the Middle Eastern Division of Earth. For he is one of four generals of earth, he is also the leader of these generals. The generals have two duties, one: to protect the Earth and two: to watch and guard the prince of Earth.  
  
"The same," was the Kings answer.  
  
"I see, Prince Endymion still searching for the Moon Goddess," Kunzite says while giving the prince an evil smile.  
  
The King just smiles in response to what Kunzite said.  
  
Endymion gives Kunzite an evil look back, and then laughs. "What is worry in wanting to know the truth?" he yells to the world and while he is still laughing.  
  
Kunzite holds up his hands in defense, "I guess you talking about that this evening." Then Endymion laughs again, and so does Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite stops laughing and puts his focus back to his king, "So, King Latinus what is that you need me to do now?"  
  
After hearing this, Endymion heart sank, for he does not want one of his friends to leave again. With Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite gone he has no one to talk to. He was hoping now that Kunzite was back he wouldn't be alone anymore; he would have someone to talk to about his problems.  
  
"Nothing right now," King Latinus answers. He knew that Endymion was lonely and was getting tried of his studies. However, he may love his son, but he did not do this for him, but because he does need Kunzite. "But in the mean time you can help Endymion with his swordsmanship and his duties. Maybe you can get his mind off the Moon Goddess," he says without feeling.  
  
Kunzite stands then bows, "Yes your highness, I will help the prince in any way I can," and then he sits back down and continues with his food.  
  
Endymion just stares at his father, for a few minutes he thought his father was thinking of him as a son, but he guessed wrong.  
  
Kunzite then notices the bandage on the Prince's hand, "Prince, what happened to your hand?"  
  
Endymion looks at his hand, then back at Kunzite, "I was holding a rose too tightly, but it is fine."  
  
"You should be more careful when handling the roses," Kunzite say's in a concern voice.  
  
"I will." Endymion finishes his food, then leaves the table, and goes to his room. In his room he takes off his sword he wears on his left side, puts it on the table that is in the middle of the room and in front of the fireplace. His room has everything a prince needs; a large bed, a fireplace, a table with chairs, a closet to hang his clothing and armor, a small chest to hold his weapons, and a small table in the corner with a mirror; that has a brush, a bowl with water in it, and a pincher. He goes to the closet and takes out a black tunic and pants. He then goes to the small chest and takes out a small dagger. He stops and looks at the dagger that has jewels on its handle and thinks, [Why am I taking a weapon, she's probably not dangerous. The myths say she's not.] Then he puts it back.  
  
As Endymion walks down the hallway toward the garden, he then spots Priam walking the opposite way. "Hello Priam, heading back to your room?"  
  
The old man looks up and smiles, "Oh, your highness, yes, I am much tried from the days work. And you, your highness; going to the rose garden to see if the Moon Goddess Selene will show again," the old man says in a tried voice, then the old man gives the Prince a small smile.  
  
Endymion blushes, "Yes, I am headed for the rose garden. Do you think I am mad for going, Priam?" Endymion says while scratching his head.  
  
"Oh no, your highness, I don't think you are mad, for I hope you see her."  
  
Endymion gives the old man a confessed look, "Why?"  
  
"For seeing her, will change your life," Priam pause's and closes his eyes like if he is remembering something. "I was sworn not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, but since you are the Queens son and is looking for the truth for her I will tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Endymion says with another confessed face.  
  
"Well, when I first saw the Moon Goddess Selene, I was a young man, not much older then you. The Queen was still alive. One night I was in the garden, when I saw the Queen go into the rose garden, I followed her wondering what she was doing that late at night," he pauses, and then takes in a deep breath. "When I got there she was just sitting on a bench in the light of the full moon. The light shining off her black raven hair made it sparkle, like it had a thousand stars in it, she was very beautiful." He pauses again, then opens his eyes and looks at the sky through a window above them, "much like the sky at night." He looks back at the Prince and continues. "However, all of a sudden a white light appeared near the far wall of the garden, and when the light faded there was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and purple eyes in a white dress. The Queen and the woman just looked at each other, and then the Queen stood up and said 'Are you the Moon Goddess Selene?' When I heard that I couldn't believe my ears," Priam stops again to take another breath, and then he looks down at the ground.  
  
Endymion was looking at the gardener with large eyes, "What… happened…next?" he could barely get the words out.  
  
Priam looks up at the Prince and continues, "Well, the Goddess didn't say anything, she just looked at the Queen with blank eyes. I remember that the Queen stepped toward the Goddess, but the Goddess took a step back then she started to glow again, and then she was gone. I guess I made a sound of some kind, because next the Queen spun around quietly looking at me. She walked over and asked me to not talk about this with anyone, and I didn't tell a soul, until now."  
  
"Then why are you talking about it now, and why are you telling me this?" Endymion said quietly.  
  
"Because you are the Queen's son as I said in the beginning and I think you believed her."  
  
"Why didn't you help her; stand up for her, when people didn't believe her," Endymion said in an angry voice.  
  
"Because she told me not too, my guess is that she didn't want me to lose my job. Please believe me, I wanted to tell people that the Queen did see the Goddess, but I had to grant her wishes," Priam says in a sad voice.  
  
Endymion looks down at the old mans hands and the old man had them in thigh fists, [I guess you really did want to help my mother,] he thought to himself. Endymion put a hand on Priam shoulder, "Its ok, Priam. I will prove that my mother and you did see the Goddess Selene, and thank you for caring." Endymion said in a warm voice.  
  
Priam looked up into his Lords face and saw a warm smile; much like the one's the Queen gave him whenever she saw him after that night. "Thank you, your highness."  
  
"Now go to bed and get some rest," Endymion said while patting the old man's shoulder and half pushing him down the hall.  
  
Priam smiled, "You are so much like you mother; the Queen, you are very kind. I am glad of that," Priam then walked past the Prince and continued towards his room.  
  
Endymion watches the gardener until he went around the corner, [I never thought of myself as kind before or like my mother. However, this man knew my mother better then me so I guess it most be so.] He turns the opposite way and starts walking down the hallway toward the garden.  
  
  
  
By the time he got to the archway to the garden the moon was just showing itself over the horizon. [I wonder how high the moon has to be before she will show herself, if she does at all.] He walks through the archway and heads toward the rose garden. When he got to the rose garden the moon was just a little bet higher then before. He looks around and finds that no one was there. [I wish she was here all ready.]  
  
He walks over to a bench and sits down. [I wonder if this is the bench my mother was sitting on when she say the Moon Goddess.]  
  
A few minutes pass a then a glow could be seeing from the corner of the garden. Endymion spots the light and decides to hide, so he jumps behind a large bush and crouches to the ground and waits. From the glow merged a beautiful young woman with silver hair, Endymion's eyes almost pop out of his head when he saw her. [My god it's her, it's really her,] he repeats in his mind. He then notices the crescent moon on her forehead, [What a beautiful crescent moon, but no one told me that she has that on her forehead.]  
  
The young woman walks over to the rose bushes and picks one. She brings it to her nose and takes in the smell. She then walks over to the bench and sits down. [The roses are so beautiful; I wish I can bring some back to moon. But, if anyone saw them, they would know. I guess I will just have to enjoy them here,] she thought to herself.  
  
[The Goddess likes roses. I wonder why? But I guess that doesn't really matter………… god, she is beautiful. None of the stories made me ready for her being this beautiful,] the Prince thought from behind the bush. [Should I talk to her? Should I make myself know to her? But she might get scared and go away, god I hope not. Then what should I do?]  
  
While he was sitting on his feet, they started to hurt. He moves his feet around so he can sat crossed leg, but while he was moving he accentually step on a twig; it broke. His head sprang up and saw that she heard the sound. [Damn, she heard me,] he thought to himself.  
  
[By the goddess, what was that,] the young woman thought while standing up. She looks around trying to find the source of the notice. [I should leave; I can't let anyone see me, again.] She then began to glow with consecration.  
  
When Endymion saw that she started to glow, he panics. [I can't let her go, what can I do?] Then he did the first thing that came to his mind. He stood up, "Goddess Selene, please don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you," he said in his most kind and gentle voice.  
  
The young woman with long silver hair slowly turned around. Then her sky blue eyes meet a pair of deep blue ones. All she saw was those eyes and how deep they were. She then pulls herself from then and finally saw the young man who was talking to her. She looks at him from head to toe. She notices that he has raven black hair with a kind smile. She didn't know what to say. Then her eyes fall on his eyes again, and she just gazed into them, not caring about anything.  
  
When the young woman turned around he was taken back, by her beauty, and that she was so young. She didn't look much older then fifth teen years of age. However, even if she was young she was very beautiful. But when his eyes fell on her lips all he wants to do is grab her and kiss those lips. Some how he found his voice, and managed to say, "Please Goddess, don't leave."  
  
She turned to face him head on, "Why do you think I am a Goddess?" she asked with a calm voice. She almost didn't get her voice out, but somehow she did.  
  
His heart raced; her voice was like an angel's song. Again he managed to find his voice, "Because you appeared out of thin air, and you glow like the moon. I bet if the moon was not up, there would still be light. You are beautiful Goddess and I am honored to have seen you tonight, now I can tell everyone that my mother ……"  
  
"Please you can't tell anyone that you saw me. And I am not a Goddess, and how can your mother seen me, the other time I was here, was last night, and only an old man was here. Oh please don't tell anyone you saw me," she pleas with him. She held her hands up like in a prayer, and her heart raced in hope of this handsome man won't say anything.  
  
His heart ached with the plea in her voice. "Alright, I won't tell anyone that I saw you," he said in an understanding voice. However, after he said that she gave a sigh of relief and smiled at him. His heart raced at that smile, he then realized that he would anything to make that smile show. Then he realized something she said, "I don't understand, my mother said she saw you, before I was born."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen of age, why?" he asked with a curious voice, not sure what she was getting at.  
  
"I am sorry, but it was not I your mother saw. I wasn't even born," she said in a sorrowful voice. She didn't want to tell him that, because she thinks that is why he is out here, to see the woman his mother did. However, she does have an idea who his mother saw.  
  
"What? But that can't be, then who did my mother see, if not you," he said with angry. Then he wished he could have changed his tone, because his anger made her take a step back. Probably didn't want to get hit if he would get violate, but he would never hit her, no matter what happen.  
  
She looks down at the ground before speaking, "I think it was my mother," she looks up. "Did your mother say if she had purple eyes?"  
  
"Why, yes. The woman my mother saw did have purple eyes. And this same woman was or is your mother. What is going on?" he asked in a confused voice. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration.  
  
She looks back down to the ground, and continues, "Yes, I do believe the woman your mother saw is my mother. I don't know why she was here, but I am going to find out, when I get back."  
  
"Get back? Please, tell me what's going on, I need to know?" Endymion said in a calmer voice.  
  
She looks up to the pair of deep blue watching her, and again she forgot she had a voice. But some how again she found it and continues, "If you promise me, you won't tell anyone, not a soul. Promise me."  
  
Endymion looked into the sky blue eyes, and watched the angel face that is in front of him. His eyes moved to the golden crescent moon on her forehead, he saw that it glowed just a little then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closes his eyes, "I promise." He then opens his eyes, and they had a kind and understand look in them, "I will not tell anyone, what you are about to tell me."  
  
She walks over to the bench and sits down. She pats a spots next to her. She watches as this man with eyes so deeps if she wasn't careful, she could get lost in. She then takes a deep breath, and looks out over the garden of roses, "You are right about one thing, I am from the moon, but I am not a goddess. We, the people who live on the moon, watch over the people who live here; on Earth. We are supposed to watch and guild your people on a path of good, and wipe out all evil. We are normally not supposed to come down here because we are not allowed to speak with humans. And in me talking to you, I break the rules lad down by the gods. The people, who live on the moon, have a longer life spam then the people who live on earth. But we do not get this long life spam until we get to adult hood. So, as you can see, this is why you can't tell anyone that you have seen me, or what I told you. So please, keep your promise." She looks up into the deep eyes of this young man, and finds herself being pulled in; she tired very hard not to let herself be pulled.  
  
Endymion stares at the young woman the whole time with wide eyes; he just couldn't believe that this woman lived on the moon. But a part of him knew it was true, when she finished she stared into his eyes and he stared back. He found himself souring in her sky blue eyes, but he had to pull himself down, in order to say something. "I promise not to tell anyone of your meeting, and of your people. But may I ask a question?" he said with a quite voice.  
  
She nodded. With that nod he continued, "How many people live on the mood and why do you have a long life spam?"  
  
She pulled herself away from her eyes, and stared up at the moon. It was a full moon out on this night, and it gave a very beautiful white light. "I think about thousand, maybe more, and we have a long life spam because of the Imperial Silver Crystal." [Why am I telling him this? I don't even know him, but I feel so safe with him.]  
  
Endymion nodded in response, "What is this crystal?"  
  
She then realized that if she didn't get back, they will find her. "I'm sorry but I can't answer your question. I must go, I am not supposed to be here, if I am found I will be in great trouble," she said while getting up. She started to walk away, but then she felt a pull on her arm. She looked to see what it was, and found that the young man grabbed her arm.  
  
"If you must go, tell me your name, please," Endymion said with plea in his voice. He didn't want this angel to leave and possibly never to be seen again, and not know her name.  
  
She looked at him with a surprised look and her face then softened. She put her hand gentle on his, and lifted his hand. She turned to face him head on, "My name is Serenity. And since I told you mine, please tell me yours," she said with a small smile.  
  
[Serenity,] he repeated in his mind. [Even her name is like music.] He returned the smile, "Mine is Endymion." He then went to his knee, took her hand in his, and kissed is softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Serenity," he said while still kneeling and holding her hand.  
  
Serenity's face reddened when he kissed her hand. She then moved her hand to her chest as she backed away. Then her crescent moon started to glow again, "Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you; Endymion." Then she was gone.  
  
As he stood up straight, he realized that he would never see her again. He looked at the moon, and only saw her face, not the moon. He sighs at himself, [Well, mother, I found out that you really didn't see a goddess, but a person who lives on the moon. But the sad thing is I can't tell anyone.] He sighs again and then heads insides, but on his way out, he picks a red rose and brought it with him.  
  
  
  
However, in some bushes a beautiful young woman with long bright blonde hair watched them. She arrived when Serenity was explaining where she is from and what her duty is. She wanted to stop this meeting, but when she saw the look on her Princess face she couldn't not them.  
  
After Princess Serenity left and Endymion walked away, she started to glow and followed the princess back, back to the moon. 


End file.
